1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air vents. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exit air vent attachable at the rear side flap of a soft top of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to install exit air vents near the rear of the cabin of a passenger car or the like to promote fresh air flow through the cabin introduced near the cabin front, such as through a heater/blower system. This allows for fresh air flow while at least the rear windows of the vehicle are closed. Such exit air vents also minimize the swirling of air in the passenger cabin when the front windows of the vehicle are open. In the case of a soft or convertible top for an off-road or utility vehicle such as a Jeep Wrangler, no provision has been made for the exit of air introduced through the heating/ventilation system or through open front door windows or passageways. This is would be a desirable feature, particularly during travel at highway speeds, reducing buffeting of passengers with swirling air and the movement of articles stored in the rear cabin area. It would be desirable to provide a removable rear cabin vent attachment for such vehicles which is easily installed or removed from the vehicle as it is commercially equipped. Such a vent would preferably be located near the rear of the vehicle cabin without any modification to the standard soft or convertible top with which the vehicle is provided. Such a vent would preferably be removable without leaving evidence of its use when one sells the vehicle and the vent could be moved to a new vehicle of similar design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,149 B1, issued Oct. 22, 2002, to Essig et al., describes a hardtop for an off road utility vehicle having rear cabin air vents as part of the hardtop's permanent construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,473, issued Mar. 28, 2000, to McClary et al. describes a ventilating panel insertable between the front window of the cabin of an automobile and the window frame which may be removably installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,243, issued Jul. 14, 1970, to Wessells, III, describes a rear cabin air vent for a vehicle permanently built into the rear cabin post to allow air flow through the cabin of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,051, issued Jul. 5, 1966, to Boche et al., also describes a rear cabin air vent for a vehicle permanently built into the rear cabin post to allow air flow through the cabin of the vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, soft top side window vents for utility vehicles such as Jeep Wranglers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.